


Not Too Sweet

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [11]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent was consistently baffled by human traditions, and the large, unnecessary confection served on the day of a wedding was one that perplexed her the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - chocolate.

Maleficent was consistently baffled by human traditions, and the large, unnecessary confection served on the day of a wedding was one that perplexed her the most.

“All of these guests cannot possibly eat all of this cake,” Maleficent said, nibbling on a small piece.  It was quite good, she had to admit—rich, not too sweet, and melting on the tongue.  “Much of it will go to waste.”

Aurora smiled, taking a bite of her second slice.  “It’s a custom.  Cake is always served at a wedding party and whatever is not eaten is given to the village.”  She poked her thumb into the frosting and dabbed it onto her new wife’s nose—they were away from the festivities, so she could get away with such silliness.

Maleficent merely rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Aurora, smearing her with chocolate in the process.  “It’s a useless tradition, but I could understand the appeal.”


End file.
